Destruction
by twistedly-disturbed
Summary: Sometimes there are things better left unsaid and unseen. Harry understands this more then anyone else The wizardry world will learn that the things left unsaid and unseen can cause the most pain and Destruction
1. Chapter 1

Destruction

By: Twistedly- Disturbed

Disclaimer: I own nothing, J. k Rollings own it all

Summary: Sometimes there are things better left unsaid and unseen. Harry understands this more then

anyone else The wizardry world will learn that the things left unsaid and unseen can cause

the most pain and destruction.

Prelude

This story begins in a small rural area out side of London England. The neighborhood was like many others, all the houses were all the same neatly done yards, brand new cars and a feeling of complete normal that the residents worked very hard to up hold. However one house out of the hundred perfect ones did not quite fit. If one were to ask the other resident what made this house stand out they would tell you that the house was well kept, there was a new car every year. But they would also tell you of the constant loud noises and screaming, the feeling of sadness everyone felt when they went near the house. If you asked them what caused the noises and feelings they would explain that the family that lived there had a nephew. This nephew was the reason of everything that made the house different. This boy had arrived five years ago, it was at this time the feeling of sadness began so the other residents believed the family when they told the neighborhood, the boy was insane and dangerous even at the young age he was.

The house the residents were talking about was number four private drive, the family was the Dursleys, which included Vernon Dursley, Petunia Dursley nee Evans, their child Dudley and the fore mentioned nephew Harry Potter. Life in this house was in no way normal and while Harry suffered from these abnormalities, it was actually Vernon's and Petunia's closed mindedness and hatred that created these abnormalities. You might ask what the Dursleys have against a small boy well its really quite simple seeing as Harry Potter is a wizard. I know what your all thinking I must be high or something, but you must believe me for I am telling you the complete truth, wizards and witches do exist and are capable of more, that most could ever even think up, let alone actually do.

The Wizardry world exists within and around the world that most of us live in. where potions and spells are used everyday.

However Harry Potter knew none of this, he only knew that the very people that were suppose to love him and care for him did not. He was told that his parents had not wanted him and were killed by a car accident that they caused because they were to high and drunk, killing an innocent family and giving him his lightning bolt scar. He also knew that this Uncle. Aunt and Dudley hated him as they told him often enough. So it was no surprise when the five year old boy was pulled out of his cupboard under the stair by his hair and thrown through the kitchen door.

"Make us breakfast you freak!" his aunt Petunia screeched, Before moving over to welcome her perfect son. Harry quickly rushed to do as told. He made a large breakfast and quickly set the food on the table. However it was not fast enough as his uncle had already sat down which was against the house rules.

That stated that all food must be ready before his uncle arrived. Vernon turned to look at his nephew as he set the last dish down on the table.

"Boy" Vernon says slowly turning red in his anger. Vernon waited till his nephew walked closer before he punched him in the face causing the boy to fly into the counter from the force of the punch. Most would expect the boy to burst out crying however Harry just silently raised to his feet and let the blood from his now broken nose running down his face.

"How dare you not do as we tell you, we took you in and this is how you repay us" Vernon thundered as he stood to his feet and walked before his trembling nephew. Vernon noticed with glee that Harry did not answer as he was forbidden from speaking. The glee was quickly forgotten as Vernon noticed the blood marking up his clean floor. He grabbed Harry an threw him back into the counter.

'Look at the mess your making boy. Clean it up now" Vernon demands before stepping on Harry's fingers as he walked back to the table. Vernon was pleased to hear at least three fingers break. Once again harry said nothing as he slowly raised himself again, cradling his hand and trying to walk straight threw the dizziness. Harry grabbed the bleach from the cupboard beside his rotting bed and walked quickly back to the kitchen. Using a rag he cleaned the best he could in his condition. Vernon noticed Harry picking up his supplies and saw red as he saw a small amount of blood on the counter from where Harry has hit his head.

"When I tell you to do something you do it properly" Vernon thundered as he stood up and kicked the still open bottle of bleach at Harry"s head. What happened next would change the world forever, the neighborhood would forever remember the most horrible scream anyone had ever heard.

The bleach went directly into Harry's eyes causing the boy to let an inhuman scream to break through his raw throat. In that second Vernon knew he had went to far, Harry would most likely be blind for the rest of his life.

"Vernon make him be quiet, the neighbors" Petunia whispered as she stared with morbid horror at the still screaming boy. Vernon turned and did the only thing he could think of and kicked Harry in the head knocking Harry unconscious.

"Maybe we should take him to the hospital, his eyes need to be washed out" Petunia whispered after putting Dudley in the living room.

"No, they would take me away, do you want that pet?" Vernon asked as he glared down at Harry as if it was the boys fault.

"We could leave him at an orphanage in London, no one will know, the boy doesn't even know how to talk" Petunia suggested, Vernon nodded before going out back to get a tarp. He quickly wrapped the tarp around Harry and carried him out to the car, Before taking off to London. Vernon left Harry outside an orphanage and quickly left.

Maybe if Vernon had rang the door bell or taken his nephew to the hospital, the future could have changed. But we all know Vernon was not going to do anything nice for his nephew. Because of this Vernon and the perfect neighborhood could go back to their lives for now and Harry well he would never see the way he once did ever again. For magic was amazing but well so is destruction

**A/N : So what does everyone think I've been writing fanfiction for years but this is the**

**first time I've posted anything on-line. Please Review **


	2. Chapter 2

Destruction

By: Twistedly- Disturbed

Disclaimer: I own nothing, J. k Rollings own it all

Summary: Sometimes there are things better left unsaid and unseen. Harry understands this more then

anyone else The wizardry world will learn that the things left unsaid and unseen can cause

the most pain and destruction.

**Chapter 2**

That Day was nearly five years ago,things had changed in so many ways, but still stayed the same in so many others. Vernon Dursley had returned to Private Drive happily where he entered his home to find his lovely wife cleaning the kitchen, and his perfect son watching TV. When asked the neighborhood would explain that from that day things had gone back to normal, that the insane nephew of Petunia Dursley was gone and the world was right again.

However for Harry Potter things were far from right, One could argue that Harry's world had not been right since the death of his parent. Over the last six years Harry had learned many lessons some good and other not so much, but they were learned well. When Harry was first found, the orphanage immediately sent the boy to the hospital, but it was to late, nothing could help so long after. In the hospital the doctors and police tried to find out what happened, but like Petunia predicted they could get nothing from the boy as Harry had not been taught to talk. Unfortunately the doctors assumed that Harry was slow, this caused the doctors to send the boy to an orphanage that dealt with mental issues.

The years that fallowed Harry learned to write and read and talk easily, once Harry could talk he told the orphanage people his name but refused to talk anymore about his past, by then Harry already had so many other issues that the orphanage could not send the boy to a regular orphanage. You see when a person grows up in solitude and violence, their mind tends to change to allow the person to survive, that's exactly what happened to Harry.

Harry developed a extremely large need to be strong and never again be the victim, this lead to Harry getting in multiple fights weekly when the other kids bothered him. Harry quickly became talented in street fighting even though Harry could only see the silhouette of the people and things around him, and the people running the orphanage placed the boy in as many martial arts courses that they could to hopefully teach this angry boy to control his anger. They placed him in courses like Tahib, which is staff fighting in Africa, Brazilian Jiu-jitsu which was ground grappling, They also sent the boy to the States to go through a trial course of the Marine Corps Martial Arts Program, this is a system that combine new and old hand to hand and close quarters combat techniques with moral functions and unarmed and armed combat and weapons of opportunity. This course also stressed mental and character development, he was also trained in sword fighting for five years. Many at the orphanage could not understand how Harry could complete the training and went to win hundred of awards from these techniques in competitions.

They saw a boy who could hardly see right in front of him become a warrior, slowly learning how to become stronger despite his limitations. When Harry came back from the states he was different while he was still angry and refused to talk to anyone more then necessary, he also had no issues defending himself and standing up for what he believed in. Maybe if Harry had someone to depend on or take care of he would have decided to protect the innocent, but this Harry had only one desire and belief to become strong and to survive.

July 31, 1990

It was on this date exactly 10 years after Harry had been born that this desire was put to the test. Harry had just woken up and he was heading to the kitchen for something to eat before he left for his sword fighting lesson when he was jumped by three fellow orphans. Harry immediately used his training to asses the situation and while he was out numbered and it was dark so he could barley see anything, he was not worried as he closed his eyes and waited till the boys made a move so he would know where they were.

"if it isn't special Potter, can't see in here can you Pothead" one of the boys snarled before moving to punch Harry. But Harry was ready as he dodged the fist and delivered an elbow to the boys face dropping the boy quickly. The other two screamed in rage and attacked. Harry dodged the kick to his stomach while he grabbed the third boy and threw him at the second boy. By this time the orphanage was awake and lights were turned on. The orphanage workers rushed to stop the fight but Harry was already angry and no one was going to stop him.

What happened next would scar everyone in attendance, they would tell of a inhuman smile gracing the scared face of Harry Potter as he repeatedly smashed his fist and feet into the three boys. The screams were heard miles away in each direction and people would be unable to sleep for weeks from the fear of hearing those screams again. The orphanage workers tried to stop Harry but Harry had trained to fight multiple opponents. Sirens soon merged with the screaming as the police rushed to the scene, the police arrived and each one would never forget the sight, blood was covering the walls, floors, ceilings.

The orphanage workers were unconscious against the wall and Harry well he was on top of a boy, smashing his fists over and over again against the boys face, smiling as blood covered him completely.

"Freeze or we will shoot" an officer screamed and the rest of the police raised their guns towards the monster that use to resembled a boy. Surprisingly Harry stopped hitting the boy and snapped his head towards the police. Shades were covering the scars on Harry's face but blood dripped them and down his face.

"Hello officers" Harry rasped as he started to laugh. The police shared a quick look before the captain ran over and tackled the boy as all the officers crowded around in case the boy started to fight again.

Hogwarts:

That same day somewhere in Scotland a castle stood strong from the world, inside an old man woke with a start, he wouldn't know for a year what had cause the feeling of hatred and pain that had woke him, all he knew was that he wished to hide in his bed and never leave the bed again. It reminded the man of the effects of a dementor, like he'll never be happy again.

Somewhere in Romania

The spirit of Voldemort was possessing a fox on this day, when he was suddenly yanked from the animal with extreme pain. It would take Voldemort a month before he had the strength to posses another animal. He would remember hearing a laugh that chilled the spirit deeply.

It had been a year since that morning and many things had changed, Harry had killed two of the boys and put the last one in a coma that he has yet to wake up from. While at first Harry had been fighting in self defense it was determined that excessive violence had been used so the prosecutor was looking to put harry away till he was eighteen. However everyone involved minus Harry believed he belonged in an insane asylum. This was eventually put into action as Harry was placed in an asylum till the doctor 's believed he was no danger to anyone. The last year had pass quickly and harry continued to practice his fighting even though he was no longer allowed to study the techniques with a master. It was in this year Harry also learned magic was real.

Flash back:

Harry had been at the asylum for three weeks and not once had the doctors allowed Harry to come out of the fuzziness that was in place by the medication he was given. Harry was tired of it and started consecrating as hard as he could on clearing his mind of the influence. It took a week of straight concentration to break the haziness. After his mind cleared Harry found himself in what looked like a grave yard full of grave stones and fog. Harry instinctively knew this was his mind as it felt comforting , looking around Harry noticed that each grave stone had a snake on it. When he walked over to the largest one, he could hear a hissing noise, focusing on the noise Harry slowly understood what was being said.

'Master, has come, what shall your will be" the hissing formed into words that Harry understood. Harry looked at the snake distrustfully before answering.

"Why am I here" Harry demanded looking around him as the fog became thicker due to his anger.

"Master, has willed his magic to clear the his thoughts" the snake hissed back

"Magic?" Harry asked slowly calming down as the snake started to explain what was going on.

"Yes Master here I'll show you" the snake whispered as it raised it's head and it's eyes started to glow. Harry felt himself fall into the eyes where he began to remember things of his past that he had forgotten. He saw his life from when he was born, saw the magic everyone used, the events as they happened, Dumbledore telling his parents the prophecy, his parents death, and how he ended up with the Dursleys, and what happened there. Harry used all his mental power to remember everything before coming back to the grave yard.

"I remember" Harry stated and suddenly flashes of Dumbledore and the Dursleys created an anger never felt before inside of Harry. The grave yard became a white and gray light as the fog became so strong. Harry felt everything within his body, the muscles, the blood, everything, he was now connected to everything. In that moment Harry's magic demanded release and since harry was in his mind it released inside Harry's body and mind. It lashed out demanding it's host to become perfect first it destroyed Harry's mind before rebuilding it. All of Harry's fighting and learned abilities became the base of the mind, the magic completed the knowledge filling in any blanks Harry might have forgotten. It made Harry's mind impenetrable, destroyed Harry's link to Voldemort, taking the magic and adding to it's own, while taking the knowledge and enforcing Harry's own. In that moment Harry knew how to do millions of spells and rituals. Harry would have to practice and learn the basics but once that was completed he would have a knowledge of spell only rivaled by Dumbledore and Voldemort themselves.

Harry's magic then moved on to his body the scars that covered parts of Harry's body became extremely faded, only to be seen if someone was looking for them, except for the scars around Harry's eyes they became black and looked to be like tattoos. Magic forced Harry's already impressive muscles to become solid resembling metal more then muscle, but this was not enough for Harry's magic it forced Harry to grow to an impressive 5'5 at the age of ten.

End Flash Back

Harry had passed out for a week after the incident, but when he woke up, he noticed the medicine no longer effected him. Harry used the next eight months to study his new found knowledge, and to continue practicing his fight techniques.

It was on the morning of July 31, 1991, Harry's eleventh birthday that Harry woke to know something was about to happen.

**A/N: Hi Everyone, How are you liking my story so far. Let me know if I should continue :)**

**PLEASE REVIEW**


	3. Chapter 3

Destruction

By: Twistedly- Disturbed

Disclaimer: I own nothing, J. k Rollings own it all

Summary: Sometimes there are things better left unsaid and unseen. Harry understands this more then

anyone else The wizardry world will learn that the things left unsaid and unseen can cause

the most pain and destruction

**Chapter 3**

Harry's POV

I woke up from my mind scape where I spend my nights, as I tend to get more rest and get things done at the same time. I knew today was my eleventh birthday which meant I was suppose to go to Hogwarts, but I'm not quite sure how being in an insane asylum would effect this. For the last month I've been trying to come up with a way to explain how I came to be here and what had happened in a way that would make that bastard Dumbledore believe me to be innocent. As it would not do to have the old man be suspicious this early in the game.

All I have come up with, is to convince Dumbledore some how Voldemort was possessing me, the down side of this would be Dumbledore would be still watching me to closely. Briefly I entertained the idea of simply slicing Dumbledore's throat, enjoying the blood covering my hands as I watched the shock and life fade from the mans eyes, just thinking about it was making my hands itch for the violence I so needed, but that would not get me out of this room, so I needed to control my hatred and rage at least for a time. Yes I would wait and at the right moment I will strike destroying the so called leader of the light, painfully.

Sighing I forgot the problem for the moment, I rise slowly and start doing my push ups and sit ups, before moving to my Tie chi movements. It was right in the middle of my awaken the chi movement that the answer to my problems hit me, the imperius spell. I'm not suppose to know of magic so if I described the effects of being under the spell, then Dumbledore will have to believe me to be innocent and I would be out of here.

End POV

If Dumbledore had looked into Harry's room at that moment, he would have turned around and left the boy locked up, but as he was to busy trying to convince the doctors to allow him to see Harry. he missed Harry's bright green eyes turning to black blending into the black scars that surrounded his eyes and a smirk gracing the face that would later haunt both his dreams and days.

The Doctors office

"Mr. Dumbledore, I can't let you see Mr. Potter, he is an extremely dangerous patient. As I have told you he's killed two boys and put another in a coma that he wont wake up from" Harry's Doctor Jessie Tomas explained once again. Becoming even more frustrated by the old man sitting across from him.

"I understand your problem my boy, but I really must insist" Dumbledore states calmly, while inside fuming at the muggle that dared to stop him from talking to his weapon against Voldemort.

"Sir you need to leave, that boy is here till he is cured from his mental illnesses" Doctor Tomas finally states angrily, standing up and walking to the door. Dumbledore stood up quickly and cast obliviate on the unsuspecting doctor.

"My name is Doctor Fin and you had called me to come pick Mr Potter up as you are releasing him. You are now leading me to talk to the patient, once we leave you will forget everything about myself and believe Mr. Potter is completely sane, and you had released him and were just filing the paper work." Dumbledore states, believing if worse comes to worse and Harry is really insane, than he himself could keep the boy under control till Voldemort is dead and he could take the credit.

Walking down the hall way Dumbledore looked around the place with distaste, the walls were all a pale yellow maybe they were white at one time but not for a long time. There were nurses and orderlies almost everywhere. The only place they weren't crowded around was a gray door at the end of the hallway. Dumbledore had the sinking feeling that was were the boy was located at. They finally reached the door and Doctor Tomas opened it before rushing off, Dumbledore could swore he heard a frightened squeak behind him when he walked inside the room before closing the door.

Dumbledore scanned the room, it was extremely white, he almost missed the boy as he to was dressed in all white. However what he saw he would never forget, Harry was sitting in a corner. Dumbledore immediately noticed the black scars around Harry's eyes and remembered how he found out about them.

Flash Back

It was about a week ago, and Dumbledore was sitting in his office thinking about the coming year when Harry bloody Potter would finally join the wizardry world. He was incredibly proud of his genius of placing the boy with the Dursleys, they would not spoil or love him and would make Harry believe Dumbledore to be the savior that rescued him from the Dursleys, when Dumbledore offered him a way out of the house, leading to a strong loyalty to Dumbledore.

"Albus, Harry is not replying and when Hagrid went to see what was going on, Harry's not there anymore" McGonagall exclaimed rushing into the office. Dumbledore looked up alarmed before rushing to his shelf to look at one of his nicknacks.

"Now is not a time to look at your toys Albus" McGonagall stated giving her aging boss a strange look.

Dumbledore face morphed into an ugly sneer before he turned around and gave his deputy Head  
Mistress a large smile. "

This gadget here is tied to Mr Potter its suppose to tell me where he is" Dumbledore stated calming the worked up woman, or that was what was happening till she realized what he said.

"Suppose to?" McGonagall questioned starting to get up set again.

"Calm my dear, I'll go talk to the Dursley and find out what's going on" Dumbledore calmly states , making sure that his eyes were twinkling brightly to calm the women.

Inside though was another story, Dumbledore was angry very angry, how dare those people mess with his carefully laid plans. He had no idea where the boy was, or how he was raised and he needed to control the boy.

"Minerva, get Severus we'll need his help" Dumbledore ordered making it sound like a kind suggestion, and watched impatiently as Minerva walked out of his office. Dumbledore could have easily summoned Severus, but needed a moment to control his anger. Dumbledore quickly walked over to his wall and released his Obscuro spell blocking the view of his potion supply, he quickly grabbed his emotion suppressor potion and downed it in one go. By the time Minerva and Severus entered the headmasters office Dumbledore had the Obscuro spell respelled and was waiting by the fire place.

"What is it headmaster, I'm in the middle of a potion" The potion master sneered as he walked in the office towards the headmaster. Dumbledore turned to his disgruntled potion master and sent the man one of his famous grandfather smiles before speaking,

"Ah My boy, it seems Mr Potter is not at the Dursleys, and we must locate him so that the boy can rejoin his world" Dumbledore replies, while internally smiling as Severus reacted like predicted.

"Good, one less Potter the better" Severus stated heatedly, while Glaring at the Headmaster with disgust, not noticing his co worker glaring at him.

"How dare you" Minerva started outraged, before Dumbledore interrupted her.

"Calm down, both of you, we have more important things to do besides your childish fights" Dumbledore sternly states before turning to the fire place and grabbing the floo powder and offering some to the other two people in the office.

"We'll floo to, Arabella Fig's and walk from there" Dumbledore explained before watching as first Severus, and then Minerva disappeared into the fire place before following himself.

Luckily for Dumbledore, Mrs Fig was not in, so he was able to lead the two professors quickly to the Dursley's home,without having to explain what was going on once again. Arriving there in moments, Dumbledore knocked on the door and waited till a tall, skinny woman answered the door. Dumbledore watched with concealed amusement as the woman took one look at them and tried to close the door in their faces. However Severus put his foot in the way to stop the door from fully closing before pushing it open and walking inside.

"Hello Petunia, fancy seeing you after so many years. I see your just as stuck up as you were all those years ago at that park" Severus drawled spitefully, as Petunia started backing up and would have continued if she had not hit the wall behind her.

"Y-you, what are you doing here you freak, what do you all want" Petunia demanded hysterically.

"Where is Mr Potter" Dumbledore asks politely trying the grandfather act to relax the woman, so she would answer their questions. Unfortunately for him Petunia was not interested in getting along with the three magical beings standing before her.

"Get out, Get out, He's not here, leave or I'll call the police" Petunia demands, shaking as she yelled at the professors. Dumbledore felt his anger start to build, with it a strong desire to cast the Cruciatus course at the woman till, she told him everything. But since there was witness's he was forced to use a less violent method, so he used Occlumancy to look into the scared woman's mind in front of him. What he saw in the pathetic muggles mind both pleased him immensely and angered him to a point that Dumbledore felt the emotion suppressor strain to control his anger. He watched as five years passed by in front of him, the beatings, the manual labor, and things that would make anyone else but the very man viewing the memories cringe. These memories were all fine with the aging headmaster, no it was the incident with the bleach that got to the man, how dare these muggles handicap his weapon or even Merlin forbid kill the boy.

"How dare you" Dumbledore whispered dangerously as Petunia screamed and tried to run away, through the kitchen, however Dumbledore expected this and simply waved his wand and Petunia froze. Dumbledore forced his anger down knowing he would have to release some of his magic soon or he'd do something that would ruin his reputation for good. Thinking quickly he decided he would act all outraged in front of the two professors behind him, so they would think he had not known about any abuse and would not place any of the blame on him even though he was the one that place the boy with the Dursleys.

"You abused your own nephew for years, threw bleach at him, blinded him and to top it all off you left him on the steps of an orphanage, I should have yours and your husbands very souls sucked out by dementors" Dumbledore thundered, making sure to watch the two professors reactions. Minerva gasped raising a hand to cover her mouth in horror as her eyes welled up with tears. While Severus reaction was unexpected, he's entire body started became tense and magic was whipping off him in waves displaying his anger in the only physical way he could. Dumbledore was not happy about this reaction as he needed Severus to make sure Harry hated Slytherin's by treating the boy unfairly. Acting quickly Dumbledore stunned Petunia before turning towards the two professors .

"Minerva can you please contact the ministry, Severus could you please apparate and fetch Mr Dursley, I think its time these monsters paid for there crimes" Dumbledore asked politely, Before watching as the two still effected professors went to do as he asked.

End Flash Back

That day had ended with the two Dursleys being locked up and two days after that they were given the dementors kiss. While the wizardry world were dealing with the Dursleys, Dumbledore had went to the orphanage looking for Harry. Dumbledore would always remember the reaction of the orphanage worker when he had mentioned the name Harry Potter, the man had screamed and fainted when he had eventually woken up, he reluctantly told the story of what had happened that day, the entire time shaking, stuttering and sweating.

When Dumbledore had first heard what had happened, he had been horrified, what was he suppose to do now that boy was suppose to defeat Voldemort not become worse then Voldemort himself. But Dumbledore was not about to give up that easily, he had worked far to hard to lose now, no Harry stupid Potter was going to do as he was told and that was how it was going to be and maybe just maybe this entire mess had been a mistake.

Sighing Dumbledore shook himself out of his thoughts and refocused back on Harry.

"Hello, My boy, what have you gotten yourself into" Dumbledore spoke far to chipper for the occasion, and well you could see a tick start at Harry's right eye.

This should be fun...

**A/N: Please, Please Review, I don't even care if it's just to tell me that the story sucks.**

**Anyways hope your all enjoying this story.**


	4. Chapter 4

Destruction

By: Twistedly- Disturbed

Disclaimer: I own nothing, J. k Rollings own it all

Summary: Sometimes there are things better left unsaid and unseen. Harry understands this more then

anyone else The wizardry world will learn that the things left unsaid and unseen can cause

the most pain and destruction

**Chapter 4**

_Last Time: Sighing Dumbledore shook himself out of his thoughts and refocused back on Harry. _

"_Hello, My boy, what have you gotten yourself into" Dumbledore spoke far to chipper for the occasion, and well you could see a tick start at Harry's right eye._

_This should be fun..._

Harry's POV

The amount of anger I felt at seeing the old goat, surprised even me, but I knew I could not react on the anger as my body and blood demanded me to. So I forced my anger to feed my magic doing all I could magically to help myself, to make this old goat believe me to be innocent. Internally this thought amused me, me innocent, right.

"Sir?" I politely asked making sure to sound both scared and sad at the same time, Interestingly the old mans eye's began to twinkle and I got a quick flash of Dumbledore placing me on the steps of number four private drive, his eyes were twinkling. I had to hold in an insane laugh, the old man was buying it and thinks things were going his way, I think I'm beginning to enjoy this game.

"My boy, My name is Headmaster Dumbledore, I knew your parents, please tell me how you came to be in such a place" Dumbledore states and I felt something push against my mind. Amusement shot through me and I was not sure if it was because there is no way for the man to see into my mind without my permission, or because now I could simply show him a fake memory.

"You wouldn't believe me Sir, no one does" I say sadly making sure to show the clear expressions and blank eyes of my attacker as Dumbledore searched through the fake memories. I watched the old mans facial expressions closely and was amazed at how easy it was to tell that he was buying this bullshilt hook line and sinker.

"Why don't you try" Dumbledore asks but I knew this was not a question, so I pushed my irritation at being ordered around aside and forced tears to cloud my eyes. Which I must admit was not easy as the last time I had cried was when I woke up in the hospital and couldn't see as it took months before I was able to even see shades and shapes. I must admit I most likely look quite weird with my pale green eyes that contained no pupils and tears welling up in them.

"They were my f-friends, we-we were walking for something to eat and then I felt a weird sensation, everything was cloudy and I had no control. I kept hitting them, I couldn't stop and they wouldn't run, no matter how much I wanted them to, they just fought back, I couldn't" I trail off sobbing and stuttering making sure to play really sad. As Dumbledore was taking in the story, I watched and knew the exact moment the old man had got to the solution I had wanted him to.

"My dear boy, I believe you, what do you know of magic" the old man says to me and I'm sure he meant to be comforting but in reality his so called sympathetic tone made my skin crawl. However I made sure to look confused before answering the question.

"Magic?, what does that have to do with anything and I know people get payed for doing tricks" I answered and watched amused as Dumbledore's face briefly looked like he had sucked on a lemon at the comparison of a muggle magician and a wizard or witch.

"Not quite, My boy, magic is real and I believe what happened is someone had cast the Imperious curse on you and your friends. You could not have stopped no matter how much had wanted to" Dumbledore stated sadly. On the outside I broke down crying, but inside I was confused how could someone believe this shit so easy, but I knew I had no time to think further on it, so I turned my attention back to the conversation.

"Why- Why would someone do this to my f-friends and me" I sobbed hoping I was not laying it on a little too think as my crying experiences are lacking.

"I'm sorry my boy, but I believe it was the people that follow, the man that killed your parents" I watched Dumbledore explain and once again my anger spiked, how dare this man mention my parents he's one of the reasons their dead. I should kill this bastard where he stands, rip his insides out of his body with my bare hands, image after image of the bastards death flashed through my mind, my hands started to shake and briefly I have the thought, I hope Dumbledore thinks it's because I'm up set, that I'm shaking. However the thought didn't last long as more images began to flash into my mind, it took everything I had to force my anger away and to control myself, by the time I had gotten my self in control, I know I had missed what ever Dumbledore had been saying.

Quickly looking back I realized I had missed Dumbledore explaining that Voldemort had killed my parents, who Voldemort was and that Voldemort's followers were called Deatheaters. He also explained what the Imperious curse was and that I was innocent and he was going to get me out of here and take me to Hogwarts. Snorting inwardly at how easy this would have been if it was not for my out of control anger, I raised my self from my spot from the floor and smoothly walked till I was in front of the old bastard.

"Really, You'll get me out of here" I say making sure to include enough awe and sadness into my voice, for the old man to believe that he had made a follower for life.

Dumbledore's POV

I can't believe this, the stupid boy was innocent and to top it all off it was obvious the boy was extremely thankful to me. Maybe this entire mess was for the greater good, now all I had to do was find out the damage to my little weapons eyes and how to hide those creepy scars.

No Ones POV

"Of course, you didn't think I would leave a innocent child locked up would you" Dumbledore happily exclaimed to Harry's annoyance as that was exactly what the bastard had done the moment he had left Harry on those bloody Dursley's front steps.

"Thank you sir, I-I didn't think anyone one would believe me" Harry forced himself to say, while internally forcing his stomach contents to settle down from when they reacted violently at having to thank the old bastard.

"Let's get you out of here" Dumbledore states happily as he turned and led Harry from his room. The reaction of the asylum workers and patients caused great amusement to Harry. The workers all flinched almost as one before they all walked away quickly and left the hallway, However the patients were the most amusing, they started laughing and crying. It was at that moment Harry knew he would be back as soon as he found a way to get away undetected. The entire time this was happening Dumbledore started feeling ill, like he would forever regret this day, but Dumbledore refused to second guess himself, no one could lie to the great Albus Dumbledore. As Dumbledore led Harry to the back ally behind the asylum, Harry was completely lost in thoughts about the massacre that would happen when he returned. He would release the patients and help them as they moved floor to floor ripping apart the workers and anyone else that got in the way. Yes Harry Potter will have an army of fearless insane individuals, Harry made a quick note to find other asylums to recruit from.

"My Boy, place a finger on this stick and this will take us to your new school, and well talk about were you shall stay from now on. Dumbledore stated interrupting Harry's thoughts. Harry looked at the stick and tried to remember if he's parents or anyone else had used an object to get places around him before. He instantly remembered using one with his parents, but they had not said what the object was.

"What is it, Sir" Harry asked and was secretly happy with the quick flash of annoyance that flashed through the bastards eyes, Yes this man must really hate to be questioned, Harry made another note to do it as often as he could without causing himself more trouble.

"It's a portkey, the wizardry world uses them to get to places" Dumbledore states and Harry places his finger on the object, Harry really didn't trust the object but there was no way around using it if he was to stay in Dumbledore's good books.

"Hogwarts" Dumbledore states and Harry felt the ground disappear and he was suddenly falling with loud and crazy colors surrounding him. Once Harry felt the ground reappear again he used he training to stay on his feet, as he had learned years ago how to land on his feet from large heights safely. Harry quickly decided he loved portkeys, he wondered if their was a way to make them faster as he held in an insane laugh.

"Welcome to Hogwarts" Dumbledore states holding in his surprise at Harry landing and the look of glee on the scared face of his weapon., A person that actually enjoys portkeys weird. Harry took a look at the school that he would spend the next while at and he felt amusement and displeasure. It looked drafty and unsafe, so it would be easy to destroy and invade but he was not pleased he would have to live inside the death trap for the years to come. Pushing his feelings away Harry turned to the waiting old goat.

"It's amazing, I can't wait to see it at night when it's all light up" Harry stated sounding awed. Dumbledore's eyes began to twinkle even more as he started to laugh.

"Indeed my boy, it is quite a sight" Dumbledore joyfully states before turning and leading the boy inside and to the hospital wing, where Dumbledore knew Madam Pomfrey, McGonagall, and Snape would be waiting as Dumbledore had instructed them to be there when he arrived with Potter.

Harry's POV

Fallowing Dumbledore inside the death trap, I quickly memorized the path we were taking and everything that we passed and I quickly noticed nothing had changed from when my mother had taken me to see her old professors when I was first born. It pleased me immensely that I knew the way to most places so the only thing I needed to find were the secrets I was sure the castle had.

Entering the room, I knew to be the hospital wing as the nurse Poppy and my mother were good friends, I was not surprised to see the welcoming party. Snorting internally at the thought I snapped out of my thoughts and payed attention to the conversation.

"My boy, these are your professors, Madam Pomfrey is our school nurse, Professor McGonagall is our transfiguration mistress and Finally Professor Snape is our potion master" Dumbledore introduced and I quickly found all the knowledge I had on the three.

Pomfrey, was good friends with my mother, she was the one to do my check ups. However she was Dumbledore's person and unless that changed this woman would die. McGonagall however was a mentor and friend of my father and a strong supporter of Dumbledore's and to top it all off I remember my parents will and it stated if something was happened to the longbottoms and Sirius black then I was to go to McGonagall and well I didn't so she left me at the Dursleys, she could have prevented everything. No this woman will die by my hand. Finally Snape, this man was madly in love with my mother, hated my father and was a spy on Voldemort. He would have to be watched but I knew he would be useful one way or another.

"Hello, nice to meet you all" I stated quietly making sure to but some fear in my voice. I watched in hidden amusement as the three took in my appearance, from my scars and ruined eyes to the insane asylum white medical scrubs, horror started filling the three pairs of eyes and once again I was controlling my desire to laugh insanely. While I was studying the three I listened to the old goat explain , that I was innocent and that no one could find out about what had happened in the orphanage, they also needed a way to hid my scars.

Snape's POV

Watching as the boy of the woman I loved and my worst enemy walked in to the hospital wing, I could not stop the gasp of horror that escaped at my first look at the boy. He looked horrible, his black hair was shaved off, around his eyes were covered in scars from burns and to make it worse the skin in the ruts were black. Directly around his eyes were black rings and on his eyeballs were red before it turned white with red vain through out the white, before another ring of red, and then pale green eyes with no pupils. Looking at his white scrubs that I had seen muggles doctors were I immediately noticed the words on the shoulder, Red Brooks insane asylum. I felt my heart drop at that moment, this boy was insane there was no way this boy could destroy the dark lord, he would more then likely join the dark lord. Listening as Dumbledore explained that Harry was innocent, I could not help but have my doubts, it was too convent. Taking one look at the boy, I knew Harry bloody Potter would be the death of everyone in this room and many others, but I would not let myself be one of his victims. So I remained silent and decided to watch and find the best way out of this mess. Once again I cursed being ever born.

No Ones POV 

"Let me take a look at him, I'll try to fix his eyes and I'll try to hide his scars" Madam Pomfrey suggested and once everyone nodded in agreement, motioned harry to the nearest bed. Harry fallowed the directs with no complaints and waited as the nurse casted spell after spell, that he had no idea of what they did. After a few minutes Pomfrey stopped using spells and smiled down at Harry.

" Well I managed to hide your scars, with a simple Disillusionment Charm so people won't notice them, however it did not work on your eyes, I don't believe anything will be able to hid them. I'd suggest you were sunglasses but you can barley see as it is. However I do have some good news, there is a potion that should help you see better I don't know what it will do but it should help." Madam Pomfrey stated before going to her cupboard and pulling out a light blue potion that looked to have a layer of dust on it.

"Here we are, drink it all now and make sure to keep your eyes closed till I tell you" Madam Pomfrey instructed and handed over the potion. Harry didn't much like the idea of taking an unknown potion but ignored it and took the potion after only a small pause. As soon as Harry had finished he felt a sharp pain behind his eye lids but Harry ignored it as only an abused child could and before he knew it the nurse was telling him to open his eyes.

When Harry opened his eyes, he was amazed shapes became clearer and for the first time in years Harry could see color, everything was pale but he still knew what he was looking at now. Then something strange happened he could see magic, it was pale to but he knew as soon as he knew the color of spells he would know what spell was being used and how.

"How can you see" Dumbledore asked becoming impatient as he watched Harry look around in happiness. Harry resisted the urge to grab the empty potion bottle beside him, and hit the old goat in head till he stopped moving.

"I can see everything, the only thing is everything is really pale, thank you so much I thought I would never see color ever again" Harry stated making sure to make Dumbledore believe that he believed Dumbledore had saved him, but Harry decided to keep the magic sight to himself.

Dumbledore's POV

Once again I have proof that the universe is looking out for me, my weapon could now see almost perfectly and the boy believed me to be this great hero. The only thing left was to decide were Potter was going to stay for the next month before school. The Weasley's would be perfect, I just had to decide how to go about getting Potter there and when.

"Well, Harry why don't we head up to my office to talk about where your going to spend your next month" I say

"Where ever you decide is best Sir" My weapon answers me and I mentally cheer at how easy controlling the boy is going to be.

No One's POV

Harry and Dumbledore say goodbye to the other professors and then head to Dumbledore's office. Walking in Harry takes a seat opposite the old goat, Dumbledore goes to say something, but is interrupted by a flash of fire and a flying bird colliding with Harry's chest.

"Master, Your here, I can't believe it" a Voice appears in Harry's head, causing Harry to almost jump out of his skin, but Harry made sure to just looked surprised and frighted on the outside.

"I was wondering where you were you disappeared not even an hour after you arrived on my first birthday. Harry stated mentally remembering the bird from his memories. While this conversation was going on Harry watched Dumbledore face turn angry for a moment before he smiled and stated explaining to harry about Fawkes being a phoenix and how they only came to people of pureness.

Harry barley stopped himself from bursting out laughing, Harry could not remember ever being pure.

Harry also knew that Fawkes was not Dumbledore's but his. Harry added another thing on the list to kill Dumbledore for. To steal a child's bonded was considered worse then murder as the child would always feel incomplete.

"You must listen quickly, my bonded I will kill this man that has you trapped here, but until I can you need to act normal"Harry ordered the phoenix.

"OK, Master" the phoenix answered before flashing to his perch.

"You must be extremely powerful, to have a phoenix" Harry stated making sure to add awe in his voice to clam any worries the bastard might have.

"Indeed, However lets talk about were your going. for the next month. Your parents were close friends to a family called the Weasley's and I know they would just love to have to stay with them. There's quite a few of them but I'm sure you'll love it there" Dumbledore explains as he waved his wand making the insane asylum logo disappear.

"If you think that is the best idea, and thank you for removing the logo, I love the clothing but I don't want to have to answer any questions" Harry stated nicely while ranting inside, the old bastard was sending him to a house full of Dumbledore lovers.

"Yes, I think that will be best, now lets get going, I'm sure your tired" Dumbledore states before leading Harry to the floo.

**A/N: Well, what do you think...**


End file.
